You Try To Break Me
by extremeshan81
Summary: Just a little one shot of how I think Matt is feeling after the Royal Rumble...WARNING...SUPPORT FOR MATT IN THIS FIC! The Core Group...


**_Okay, I am going to say this AS MANY TIMES as it takes for it to get through. I WILL NOT stand back any longer and let the current wave of anti-Matt fics flood this site. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I am not knocking people for that...BUT, so far I have YET to come across a fic that is supporting Matt and I find that really sad. What people, or so called 'fans' of his fail to to realise is that this heel turn of his is a STORYLINE, yet people are actually knocking the real person....I find it disturbing and spiteful beyond comprehension that he has had messages for him to retire and even die...that's sick and obviously theses people need to a)get out more and b)learn to seperate reality from fiction...._**

**_So, as SweetCorruption mentioned earlier...our fics of support are up....we are asking ANYONE, MF'ers, new fans, anyone, who wants to show their support to Matt to write a one shot, a chaptered fic, a poem, anything you want and send us the link for us to publicise it....let's show Matthew Moore Hardy he DOES have loyal true fans!_**

**_Thankyou & please enjoy x_**

**_A/N - I do not own any person in this fic...literally, cos if I did then I would be out kicking ass not just writing to support him...plus, I'd be a happier person all round! lol_**

**

* * *

**

**Matt's POV**

Staring straight ahead at the flickering screen, I scroll down aimlessly, torturing myself further and further, unable to pull myself away. Sighing heavily, I feel a solitary tear roll down my cheek and try to swallow the lump that has risen in my throat; from the content of some of the words, I can hardly bare to read on. I know I should look away, log off and try to get my mind straight for what seems could be a hard journey ahead, but I've always been the guy that wants to please, who wants to be loved and it's a sends fresh hurt through my veins to realise that no matter how hard I try, it's just not good enough.

Before I can stop it, a whimper slips through my lips as I struggle to comprehend the venom being thrown at me from the same people who were only last month telling me how I was their hero. For all my hard work, my blood, sweat and tears and putting my body and heart on the line for the past two decades, this is how quickly things turn, this is human nature and it's cruel.

"_Matt?"_

A comforting hand lands on my shoulder and gently squeezes as his voice cracks, I know in my heart that this is hurting him as much as it's hurting me, the public humiliation, the betrayal, in a way it has to be worse, the pain has to be.

"_Mattie? Please…"_

Hearing him, my little brother, my baby brother, call out to me with a shaky voice breaks my heart, I haven't seen him since that night, locking myself away in my home to keep from facing things, I can't bare to look him in the eyes knowing what I've done. A small sob reaches my ears and I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders as he hugs my body to him, leaning his head against my neck he sniffs and swallows before I hear him take the breath that he needs to continue.

"_Matt, I know you're hurting and I understand why you won't face me, I really do. But…I don't blame you, you know I don't! I love you Matt, you're my big brother, my best friend, my support whenever things go wrong or whenever I mess up….you don't question the things that I do, you always guide me back to where I should be….no man who can do all that, who can love unconditionally like that could ever be capable of hurting me!"_

"_I did though Jeff didn't I? I cost you something you've worked so hard for…I…I'm as bad as all these people say! What kind of brother agrees to do that?"_

Sighing, Jeff reaches across me and switches off the screen, the sudden blankness calms me but I can't forget what I've read, all the venom and spite from people, fans, and the same fans who claimed to love me.

Casting my mind back to Sunday night, I feel my temper rise as I recall the words of my boss; I see clearly the look on their faces as they tell me what they want me to do. My worst fears being confirmed in those few minutes before the 'surprise attack' they had planned for my brother all along, Vince's smile as he told me of their 'brilliant' shock plan, Jay's disappointment at having to stay in the shadows for a while longer and the silence that rattled through the room, my breathing the only sign I wasn't dreaming.

I should have said no, I should have run from that arena like wildfire in an attempt to push them back into their original plan, but I didn't. Instead I stood with my head low as creative told me breathlessly of every move I was to make, nodding only to relieve the tension in the room. Scared for my job, my career, I foolishly made my way to the gorilla position, waiting to strike the fatal blow to my own brother, to a man I admire and respect more than any words could ever express.

A gentle squeeze on my shoulder from Jay as he passes, a fast hand to wipe the tear from my face before my cue and a numbness in my heart that I will hold forever.

Bringing my thoughts back around to the present I let the hot tears course over my tired face, the salty taste on my lips. The voices in my head are there again, telling me how worthless I have become, how low I am for what I've done, I chose career over family and that makes me feel worse than I ever have.

"_The kind who has stood alongside me for the last 14 years, working his ass off to prove himself in a cut throat business! The kind who has given all, and more dammit, to a company whose ruthlessness knows no bounds…..the kind whose heart is breaking now because he did what he had to do for his career! You, Matt, are the most kind hearted, loyal and passionate man I know and I will not stand back and let these so called 'fans' tear you apart! I love you, Shannon loves you, Shane, Zombie, Andrew, The Legend….they all love you! So do your loyal fans Matthew!"_

"_What fans Jeff? They all hate me!"_

Turning my body around to face him, Jeff wipes the tears from my face and smiles at me, a genuine brotherly smile that tells me all I need to know; no matter what happens with the fans, no matter how far the company try to push us, we have a bond that can't be broken, especially by fiction.

The sound of a knock has both of us turning to face the glass double door, countless familiar faces shrine through, Shannon pulls his trademark face and Shane poses as the Hurricane and I feel my face breaking into a grin and the rumble of long forgotten laughter coming from my throat. The doors open and I'm rushed all at once by friends and family alike, words of encouragement reach my ears and it's all I can do to keep from crying again, this time in happiness.

"_Hey Mattie?"_

"_Yeah Jeff?"_

"_You remember I told you that you would always have true loyal fans who loved you no matter what?"_

"_Yeah I heard you but I don't think…."_

"_I think you should come take a look at this"_

Walking over to join my brother as he leans against the frame of the open door, I shoot him a puzzled look before he shifts me around ever so slightly and points towards the clear blue sky.

This time when my eyes fill with unshed tears, I don't battle to stop them, blinking them away so I can take another look to see that I'm not dreaming. As the charter plane comes round for a second time, the banner stands out with its bold purple and black lettering, the Hardy's logo my brother designed for me at either side…..

'_**Mattitude lives….and we STILL love you! Love Britt, Chicka & Mac…and ALL your loyal MF'ers! Chin up Big Bear x'**_

"_See Matt, they are out there…you just gotta know where to look!"_

Smiling broadly I turn to hug my brother, only to feel the sting of his hand across my ear.

"_What the fuck was that for?"_

Pulling me into a hug before draping an arm over my shoulder and leading me back into the house, Jeff giggles slightly before continuing.

"_Well, you gave me earache with that damn chair you bitch….I had to get me some payback!"_

"_I knew you couldn't hold serious for long man"_

"_Bite me Matthew!"_

The laughter flowed from me at the comments we were throwing at each other, no malice was meant in them and we both knew that. Maybe Jeff was right, no matter **what** the WWE threw at us, they would never break us; and I know we'll have fun proving that to them in time.

**_Read, review, annihalate...whatever you wish....this is my way of supporting him...xx_**


End file.
